FurubaCon
by Hincaru
Summary: The Soumas are at the Tokyo Anime Festival. What were they thinking..! -ONESHOT- rated T for language


**Disclaimer:**i do not own or have affiliation with Fruits Basket, Kodacha, Bleach, Evangelion, BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Cardcaptors Sakura, Gundam Wing, +Anima, Mountain Dew, or Nintendo. I didn''t help in any way, shape or form with the song "By Her." by BECK.?(sorry if the lyrics are wrong. i couldn't find the English dub lyrics for the life of me! i had to wing it!) [but it's quite the mix, ne? XD]

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND I want to apologize to Scott McNeil if he didn't want to be mentioned in my fanfic o.o

**NOTE:** I won't put words in Scott's mouth, so when he talks I'll replace the words with dashes (-), you fill in the blanks :D

This is called _spur of the moment randomness_. My brother gave me the idea. Oh yeah, the same brother who gave me the idea for 'Hiei's Arching Madness." :D

Alright here is comes:  
_**FurubaCon**_

* * *

In Tokyo there is a gathering that reigns supreme over all others like it. This gathering is known as the Tokyo International Anime Fair. As many as 100,000 people have been at this convention at one time. The biggest names in anime have shown their faces, and their genius, to all of the otaku who were lucky enough to attend. So the final question any one person could have at this moment is this:

"What the hell am I doing here?" Kyo growled.

Kisa heard about this anime convention, and when she got permission from her mother to go she gathered as many as her family members as she could. She managed to get Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Tohru, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Momiji, and, of course, Hiro. She even managed to get them all to dress up as their favorite anime characters.

"I-I asked you to come Kyo. You don't mind do you?" Tohru asked, keeping her air head smile. She was dressed, with pigtails, as Sana from Kodacha. She wore a black shirt with the infamous white Babbit.

"Ngh.... No... I don't mind.." Kyo sighed, unable to be cruel to his dear friend. He was dressed as a fellow person with orange hair, Ichigo Kurosaki. He was, of course, dressed as a soul reaper with Zangetsu by his side. "I don't know why everyone else had to come!!" Kyo snapped.

"Oh, Gure and I figured this out already!" Ayame grinned at Kyo. Ayame was dressed in full school girl uniform sporting a red arm band and a yellow hair band. He was dressed as his hero Haruhi Suzumiya. And, of course, he couldn't be Haruhi with out her servants Itsuki and Kyon. Shigure gladly dressed as Itsuki, and together they over powered Hatori and made him dress as Kyon.

"Let me break this down for you, Kyo." Shigure smiled, much like Itsuki. "Kisa wanted to go, there for she wanted Hiro and her 'big sister' Tohru to go. they came willingly. Oh course if Tohru came then Yuki came as well. If Yuki is going then of course You are coming to keep him away from Tohru and Hatsu is coming to be with Yuki. And where ever you three go I will follow to make your lives worse! I mean, more fun." Shigure laughed.

"And I will follow my love to the ends of the earth." Ayame added, talking about Shigure.

"And where ever these two go, I have to go.... to bail them out of jail." Hatori sighed. Strangely enough, he reminds one of Kyon.

"Why should you care if we came along, Kyou?" Yuki added, glareing at the cat.

"Shut up, girly. I don't need to hear your mouth right now, and you have no room to talk. Not while you're dressed like that!" Kyou replied, half laughing.

You see, Yuki wasn't as lucky as the others. He didn't get to pick who he would be dressing as. Ayame told him that he would take care of Yuki's outfit. Yuki, who had been trying very hard to get along with his brother, agreed to it. This morning, right before they left to the convention, and everyone was getting dressed, Ayame gave Yuki his outfit. He had made his little brother the outfit Rei Ayanami [Neon Genesis Evangelion] wears while in her Eva. Yuki was forced to be dressed as a girl in front of 100,000 people. He was a little on edge.

"Thank you all for coming with me." Kisa said timidly. She was dressed, quite appropriately, as Sakura Kinamoto from Card Captors Sakura.

"Don't thank them, Kisa. They wouldn't have come if they didn't want to." Hiro said in his normal sarcastic tone. He followed in Kisa's footsteps and dressed as Li Syaoran from the same anime.

"How strange that you would choose to be Li, Hiro." Hatsu said stoically, sticking close to both Kisa and Yuki. Hatsu had dressed as Chiba Tsunemi from BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad, he was even dressed as a rapper.

"What is that supposed to mean, you stupid cow?" Hiro snapped.

"You only chose to be Li after Kisa had chosen to be Sakura... were you hoping for something?" Hatsu replied.

Hiro blushed. "No, shut up! That's stupid!!"

"Awwwwlll! Hiro's blussssshhhhing!!" Momiji grinned brightly. Momiji was dressed as Cooro from +Anima.

The whole group laughed at Hiro for a moment before the kid snapped back.

"SHUT UP! Start moving they're letting us into the building now." Hiro snapped, but he hadn't stopped blushing.

The group moved eagerly into the building. In their own ways they were all very excited to be there.

Inside the large building there were tons of places to play some new video games, yet to be released. You could meet and talk to video game creators, conductors, voice actors, anime creators, writers, any one you could imagine.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Kisa was very excited. "Look! Hurry Hiro I think I see Scott McNeil!!" Kisa grabbed Hiro's hand and started running towards the man in the cowboy hat.

"I wanna talk to DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Momiji ran behind them, his autograph book in hand.

"Kisa!! Hiro!! Momiji!! Make sure you have your cell phones!" Hatori yelled. He had assigned everyone a cell phone so they could keep in touch in the large crowds. Is there any doubt that he's the smart one?

He also always keeps enough money to bail three people out of jail over a minor offence.

"Oh lookie!!! The new game for the Wii!!!" Shigure said very happily.

"Let's go play!!" Ayame said grabbing Shigure and Hatori's hands and running in the direction of the consoles.

The four teenagers stood together, surrounded by thousands of strangers.

"Jeez there are some weird ass people here." Hatsu said, annoyed by all the voices.

"Uh oh... he's picking at his ear." Kyou said, getting annoyed by the fact that Hatsu was getting ready to turn dark.

"Can't you two contain yourselves" Yuki was getting annoyed at Kyou for being annoyed.

Tohru stood helplessly in the middle.

"Seriously, look at these guys. They're all different colors and dressed like homos." Hatsu said, turning more and more dark.

"ummmn.... H-hatsu... don't you like Yuki?" Tohru asked timidly.

"Yeah...."

There was an awkward silence.

"Shit!!!! I'm BORED!" Hatsu yelled.

"I'm surprised he made it this long." Yuki sighed.

"Let's go find something to do!" Hatsu grabbed Tohru's hand and walked off.

Yuki and Kyou exchanged angry glances before following behind them.

--

Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji were the first ones to meet Scott McNeil. Kisa and Momiji had their autograph books out already.

"Hello Mr. McNeil!" Kisa said in a small voice.

"-----! --- ---" Scott replied.

"You're my hero!!" Momiji said happily, bouncing.

"--- ---- -- ---- ---." Scott says.

Hiro remained quiet.

"---'- ----?" Scott asked about Hiro as he signed Kisa's autograph book.

Hiro didn't reply.

"Heheh.. his name is Hiro. You're his favorite voice actor... he's just........ shy." Kisa replied, giggling at him.

Hiro handed Scott his autograph book when he was done signing Momiji's and he waited patiently for him to finish.

Then some strange voice called for Scott. "--, - ---- -- -- ---. ---!!" and Scott McNeil left.

Hiro stood still for a moment before openeing his book and looking at the autograph. He slowly got over whelmed.

"I LOVE YOU SCOTT MCNEIL!!!" The sheep yelled.

Kisa and Mimiji looked at him wideyed.

"You're.... a little late Hiro." Momiji laughed.

"Why didn't you tell him, Hiro?" Kisa asked.

"I didn't know what to say to him! He's Scott Mcneil!! He's my hero!" Hiro said back, a little upset with himself.

"Do you realize that this could be the only time you ever get to meet him?" Momiji asked, concerned by Hiro's behavior.

There was silence.

And then Hiro started running through the monstrous crowd. "SCOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!! I WANT TO TOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

Kisa and Momiji looked at eachother, frightened. Then they both chased after him.

"Momiji! Come back!!!" they yelled as loud as they could. But their voices were over powered by the thousands of people.. and Hiro's loud voice.

--

"Is that Hiro I heard?" Hatori asked, looking around.

"Impossible! Hiro only likes Kisa!" Shigure said.

Shigure and Ayame were playing two player on the new Haruhi Suzumiya game. The basis of the game was doing the dances with the Wii remote (Wiimote, if you will) and the Wii nunchaku in your hands. The more accurate you are, the higher your score. And since Shigure and Ayame both know the Hare Hare Yukai by heart... they were doing pretty well.

That's when _it_ happened. Over the many speakers a voice rang out and echoed through the halls of the building.

"_kchssssh_Attention, my fellow otaku! I need everyone to clear the center of the room and EVERYONE who knows the Hare Hare Yukai to move to the dance floor!! HOWEVER! If you are COSPLAYING as any character from The Melanchoy of Haruhi Suzumiya anime get to the FRONT OF THE GROUP!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ayame let out a blood curdling squee that even a deaf man could hear.

The snake grabbed hsi two friends and dashed to the center of the room. It was already filling up with the thousands of people who knew the dance by heart, but none of them had as much heart as Ayame... not when it came to this dance.

After everyone was in place the voice came over the speakers again.

"_kchsssssssh_Now that we have you all in one place, We need five of you, one of each main character." The crowd started cheering. "We need five of you who knows the dance BY HEART!! NO MISTAKES!!! LET ME HEAR YOUR VOICES!!"

The crowd went into an uproar. Their voices rose as a single, loud sound that echoed back in on it's self. That is, all except one voice which rose even higher then the crowd combined.

It was Ayame. He held his hands up in the air, his friend's hands clasped in his, and he yelled and ran in circles. He would be noticed.

Oh, he would... or else.

Naturally the three of them were chosen by spotlight, and the snake ran them up to the front of the group. Soon after they were joined by two girls. They looked almost exactly like their counterparts Yuki and Mikuru.

Ayame's heart pounded uncontrollably. Shigure was nearly just as excited. Yuki and Mikuru were giddy and ready to jump out of their skin. Hatori just stood there.. his face showed that he was annoyed, but truthfully he was excited as well. He knew the dance very well.... but he learned it by force.

Or, atleast that's what he tells you when you ask.

Finally the music started, and Ayame led the way, doing the dance so perfectly it looked rehearsed.

It was quite amazing. Every turn, every flip of the hair, it was shocking.

The five of them were up on a big projection that took up one whole wall... on the opposite wall was the actual dance from the anime. Hatori was nerves now. If he made a mistake then 100,000 people would see it.

His time came.

Despite his fear hatori did it perfectly, he even found himself singing.

He didn't recognize the man on the projection doing every move perfectly.

_I have no life._ he thought to himself right as they hit that infamous ending pose.

Ayame's finger was pointed out and he looked very triumphant. Shigure couldn't stop laughing at Hatori, who himself looked very shocked that he had done it in th first place.

The crowd erupted in screams and applause.

"That was AMAZING!!" Ayame yelled, virtually attacking his friends with hugs.

"That was awesome!" Shigure replied with an unwavering smile.

"I felt a little foolish." Hatori only half lied.

It was then that the three of them were surrounded by screaming fans.

"Uh oh..." Shigure said, looking hopelessly around.

"We can't let them embrace us!" Hatori yelled.

"What's the plan?"Ayame asked.

"Code orange." Hatori replied.

"Wait... the mountain dew or the plan from high school?" Shigure asked.

"Scatter!" Hatori yelled.

The trio ran in opposite directions of each other to confuse the fans. The perfect escape.

--

The four teenagers stared in awe at the projection on the wall.

"Holy God in Heaven..." is all Tohru managed to say until the dance was completely over.

"Sweet Jesus." Kyou said, looking mortified.

"I'm... not sure he's really my brother.. there's no way." Yuki said. He wanted to cover his face in shame, but he was too shocked.

"Heh heh... and I have it on video." Hatsu grinned as he held his camera in his hands. "Awesome."

"H-ey!!!" a voice rang out. The four teenagers turned to face another one running up to them. He was dressed as Yukio Tanaka from BECK.

"Hey, you're dressed as Chiba Tsunemi, right?!" he asked Hatsu.

"Yeah, he's only the coolest person since me." Hatsu grinned.

"The perfect attitude. Hey, can you rap?" Yukio asked.

Hatsu opened his mouth but Kyou spoke up first.

"Please, God, no!!" Kyou sighed.

"Don't provoke him!" Yuki preeched.

The four of them turned and looked at Tohru.

"Umn..... Actually.." She smiled at Hatsu. "I would like to hear it."

Yuki and Kyou stared at her strangely.

Hatsu coughed sarcastically. "Ahem... May I Koyuki?" he asks Yukio.

"Give me a little taste of 'By Her'." he replied.

Hatsu prepared himself, got into stance, and without flaw let the lyrics fly.

"5 men is how much strength is within. Working hard, not stopping, you gotta live, burn it out. Beck, flexible action I choke as I look back to where I've been. It's not just me, smoke some shit, you should kick it back this is where it begins. Add a touch of suicidal it's vidal to go find the low find the devil. It's showtime!"

Everyone's jaws hit the floor.

"Good.." Yuikio said. "You sound just like him...... just like him..." He raised his eye brow. "Well, our guy didn't show up, how 'bout you come sing in his place. I see you know the lyrics."

Hatsu stared at him for a long moment.

"Come one, what do you say? We could really use your help."

"i didn't plan on saying no.... I'm just shocked that you didn't ask me sooner! What the hell man?!!! Let's GO!!"

All of the teenager followed in a single file line up through a thick crowd all the way up, behind curtains. Yukio and Hatsu went out onto a stage. A security guard stopped Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru from going on. They watched closely to the stage, suddenly lights hit it and there was a whole band! The crowd started screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH IT'S BECK!!!"

Cheers rang out. Hatsu was eating it up.

"Hell yeah!! What's going on MUTHA FUCKAS?!" the ox yelled into his microphone.

The guitarist, bassist, and drummer started playing.

"Hell yeah!! Turn up that fuckin' guitar! Keep on rockin'!!"

Hatsu looked like a professional on stage.

"Wow... they grow up so fast." Kyou said, watching his (favorite) little cousin out on stage.

"It's.. a little scary, huh?" Tohru's smile was weak. "heh heh, he's good at it, though."

Yuki's eyes followed Hatsu all over the stage. He was speechless.

After the song was over and the crowd was cheering for and encore Hatsu bowed out and ran off stage.

"Shit! I could get used to that!" He said with the biggest grin one could imagine.

"That was amazing Hatsu.." Kyou said, laughing. "Where did you get that kind of stage personality any way?"

"Psh, I watch the show, how else?"

"That was really... tight!" Tohru said, trying to sound cool but failing terribly. "You know, you really did sound _just_like that character.... it was awesome." Tohry laughed.

Yuki just stared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Hatsu asked him, half concerned.

"I love you." Yuki said.

"DONE!" Kyou walked away, taking Tohru with him. "Come on, let's start making our way back to the car." he sighed. "I'm ready to go."

--

Hiro had chased Scott McNeil all over that building. He ran through the hare hare yukai dancers and past screaming fan girls. He looked all over for his hero, but he just couldn't find him. After a couple of hours of running around looking for him, Hiro finally gave up. Kisa and Momiji caught up with him, again.

"I can't find him any where." Hiro sighed sadly. I can't believe I lost him."

"Hiro...." Kisa wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know what to say, and honestly, she was out of breath.

"Well... look at the bright side." Momiji managed to say. "Atleast you know better the next time you meet someone famous!"

Hiro punched the blonde boy in his head. "You're not helping you stupid little kid."

"OWIE! I'm older then you are, Hiro!" Momiji said holding his head.

"Be nice Hiro." Kisa replied. She took his hand in hers. "Come on, it's getting late. We should start heading for the car."

Hiro's head dropped as the three of them started walking towards the big red sign that read exit.

After a few minutes of silent wandering Hiro heard Kisa and Momiji gasp. When the sheep raised his eyes he saw him.... Scott McNeil. Kisa let go of Hiro's hand and Hiro ran up to his hero.

"Hi! Scott? It's me, Hiro, from earlier."

"--, ----, - ------- --- ----- ---. ----'- --?"

"I regreted not talking to you before. I've been looking for you so I could tell you myself that you are my very favorite voice actor, and Duo Maxwell is my hero!"

"------, ----- ---. ---- ---- ----, - ---- --- ---- --!" And Scott took off his cowboy hat and handed it to Hiro.

"Wh-what?! Really?! Thank you so much!"

"-- ------!" and with that Scott took his finale leave.

Hiro starred at the hat in his hands. Kisa and Momiji ran up to him.

"Wow!! he gave you his hat?!! That's so awesome!!" Momiji said, leaning on his little cousin's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Hiro!" Kisa said, and then kissed his cheek.

A group of otaku took a bunch of pictures of 'Sakura' kissing 'Li.' After the blushing and laughing they started off towards the exit again.

--

Ayame and Hatori were waiting, breathless, at the car.

"Whew... I'm getting too old for Code Orange." Hatori sighed, trying to catch his breath.

"No you're not!! If you're too old then I am too!!" Ayame snapped, breathing heavily. "You're NEVER too old, Hari. _never._"

Hatoru laughed lightly at his old friend. That's when Shigure came crashing up behind them.

"Wow..." he managed to say between gasps. He leaned on the hood of the car. "I can't believe how fast otaku can run!"

he took a few deep breaths. "I think I may be getting too old for this."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!! YOU COULD RUN A MILE! Don't EVER say you're too old Gure." Ayame freaked out and grabbed Shigure by the front of his uniform. "_NEVER._"

"OOOOOOOOK." Shigure looked a little frightened.

Kyou and Tohru were the next one's to appear at the car.

"What's wrong with you three?" Kyou asked the trio, who were still gasping.

"Otaku!" Shigure said. "They run so fast!"

"I had no idea they loved the hare hare yukai so much!!" Ayame claimed.

"Now, Ayame, don't lie. If you had been in the crowd and saw someone else up there you would have chased them down and molested them."

"Hmmmmnnnn.. yeah I probably would have." the snake smirked happily.

"You guys were great!" Tohru laughed. "I was amazed when I saw it on the wall!"

"yeah, I was pretty amazing." Ayame boasted.

There was a pause. "Where's my little brother? And Hatsu?" Ayame asked.

Tohru and Kyou exchanged glances. They didn't have to explain anything though, the two of them were walking up at that moment.

"Who's where?" Hatsu asked. He was back to normal.

"Where were you two?" Hatori asked.

Yuki and Hatsu exchanged glances now. "We got separated from Kyou and Tohru." Yuki said finally.

Kyou rolled his eyes.

Tohru laughed lightly. Let's face it, she was completely clueless.

A very happy looking Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji came walking up the car now.

"We saw you guys dance!" Momiji said to the Trio.

"You guys are so stupid!" Hiro said. Despite him being back to normal, he was smiling. He clung to his book and the hat was on his head.

"I heard you sing Hatsu!" Kisa said, very excited.

"You looked stupid Hatsuharu, why would you rap in front of all those people?!" Hiro said, still smiling.

"You're as pleasant as ever." Yuki replied with a sigh.

"So," Hatori unlocked the car. "Did everyone have fun?"

Everyone got into the car, agreeing happily that they had had alot of fun.

"So what did everyone do?" Hatori asked.

Everyone got quiet now. They all exchanged glances, telling stories with them.

"Why the hell am I here?" Kyou sighed. "Stop touching me, rat boy! Move your leg!"

"Move your leg!"

And with this small argument distracting Hatori, no one ever answered his question. No one would ever know the full extent of what happened on that fateful day at the Anime convention.

* * *

**_Owari._**

I figured you guys could use your imagination to decide what everyone did while we weren't looking XD.

How'd you like my random thoughts? :3

**_-Hincaru_**


End file.
